


Kisses and love eyes

by mikeydoesthings



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, a lot of Ryan and Breezy love too, cuddling and a lot of kisses, like a LOT of kisses, like it's not Dallon with two partners that's a whole trio, İdk what to put here they're just being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoesthings/pseuds/mikeydoesthings
Summary: A lazy evening in the Seaman-Weekes household
Relationships: Breezy Weekes/Dallon Weekes/Ryan Seaman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Kisses and love eyes

Breezy hooks her chin over Ryan's shoulder and smiles, "I don't know what's happening here but I love it already. Smells awesome."

"I feel like a housewife when you do that," laughs Ryan putting down the pan and brushing his cheek against her hair, "I'm not complaining though, I don't mind being one."

"I'm not going to distract you anymore," she giggles at the protesting noise when she pulls away and plants a small kiss on his neck as an apology, "just going to check up on Dallon, you have fun."

She slips out of the kitchen, steps quiet against the cold floor as not to disturb Dallon if he's busy with something. This guess proves correct when she pokes her head inside one of the rooms and finds him tinkering with something from his latest project. She takes in the sight silently, but he senses her presence anyway and snaps his head up, sending her a soft smile.

"Spying on me, are you?" he asks, stretching to meet her lips and putting down the thing he was holding. The kiss is slow and sweet and his hand finds her face, calloused fingers gentle against her cheek, before she breaks the kiss, drawing a small sound of pleasure from him.

"I won't be asking what you're doing purely because Ryan's almost done with the food." Breezy falls on the couch next to him and into his arms. "But after that I'm totally open to hearing everything about it."

"I don't want to bore you with all that," he laughs pulling her closer to his side.

"You're not boring me," she protests somewhere into his neck, lips briefly brushing against his collarbone, "I'm more than happy to listen to you geek out about technical stuff even though I don't understand a thing, because I love seeing you excited about your passions."

His grip on her shoulders tightens for a second before she's pulled into a kiss - more passionate this time. She melts under his lips but pulls away quickly, peppering a couple of kisses on his face, and whispers, voice suddenly strained, "let's go eat, wouldn't want to make Ryan wait for too long."

When they get to the kitchen, Ryan perks up in surprise. "I just wanted to call for you!"

"I told you she's a witch," Dallon giggles when she gives him a light punch in the shoulder and Ryan pulls him in for a quick kiss.

After dinner, when they're watching some movie - Ryan's head on Dallon's shoulder, Breezy sprawled on the couch with her head on Ryan's lap, his hand tangling absently in her hair - she can't help but feel like she's the luckiest woman on Earth. She raises her hand to run her fingers along Ryan's cheekbone and motion for him to kiss her.

İt's not a comfortable position, so the kiss only lasts a few seconds, leaving her longing for more, but she doesn't have the energy to move, so she resorts to making a noncommittal vaguely unsatisfied sound that makes her men laugh. She feels her conciousness slipping away, the warmth of Ryan's body and the methodic movement of his fingers putting her to sleep, tries to fight it, but Dallon says, through a chuckle, unbelievably softly, "sleep, love, don't worry."

Breezy only barely registers the commotion next to her through her sleepy daze before familiar hands pick her up and she, snuggling closer to Dallon, lets herself fall asleep.


End file.
